<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Stay With Me by ChromaticTritone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099636">Always Stay With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone'>ChromaticTritone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actors: Songs Connection (Anime), Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Kind of becomes a sad fic sorry, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Enjoji &amp; Kai Akizuki have been dating for a few months now. But does the world want them to stay together…?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akizuki Kai &amp; Enjouji Mike, Akizuki Kai/Enjouji Mike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After seeing the Actors: Songs Connection anime I had to write a fic for my OTP. Enjoy! I might add more chapters of the happy couple together, so stay tuned! </p><p>Update 3-17-21: So it looks like this is going to have some more chapters after all but then it becomes a sad fic. Hope that’s alright! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai &amp; Mike are eating lunch together. They’ve both finished their lunch, &amp; now, Mike is preparing to partake in his favorite curry-flavored snack.</p><p>Mike takes a bite of his snack.</p><p>“Aw, Mike! You’re so cute!” Kai says, watching his boyfriend eat.</p><p>Mike blushes. “I’ve told you so many times—don’t call me Mike.”</p><p>“But Mike, your name is so cute,” Kai counters. “It suits you.”</p><p>This makes Mike blush again. “…Whatever,” he says, relenting.</p><p>He rustles through his box of snacks, looking to see the charm inside. He sighs in disappointment as he pulls the charm out of the box. “Not a rare,” he says.</p><p>“Awww, I’m sorry,” Kai says. “Maybe you’ll get one next time.”</p><p>“I hope so…” Mike replies. He takes a bite of his snack, still feeling indignant.</p><p>Kai tiles his head to one side. “Would a kiss make you feel better?” Kai says mischievously.</p><p>Mike blushes. “Um…” he says.</p><p>“Is that a yes?”</p><p>Mike sighs. “…Yes.” he replies.</p><p>Kai smiles. “Good.”</p><p>With that, Kai leans forward, &amp; kisses Mike on the lips.</p><p>The kiss starts off simple, as if Kai is only making Mike aware of his presence. But as Kai’s love &amp; desire for his boyfriend overtakes him, the kiss becomes deeper, a clear expression that says, “I love you, so, so much.” That’s what Mike feels in this one, intimate kiss.</p><p>With that, Kai releases Mike. Kai smiles. “Feel better?”</p><p>Mike blushes. “…Yes. A lot better.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>They hear a bell ringing in the distance, signifying the end of lunch. “Well, it’s time to go back to class,” Kai says, “but maybe we can go somewhere after school.”</p><p>“Yeah. That sounds…nice,” Mike responds.</p><p>“Hooray!” Kai crows. Then, “I’ll see you after school. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Mike smiles. “I won’t.”</p><p>And with that, they head back to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s after school. Kai has gotten something important from his desk, &amp; is now in search of Mike.</p><p>Finally, he finds Mike, waiting for him near the school gate. They often walk home together after clubs are over, &amp; the school gate is one of their meeting spots.</p><p>As Kai approaches Mike, he grins. “Do you know what today is?”</p><p>Mike smiles. “Our 2-month anniversary. Right?”</p><p>Kai beams. “That’s right! So,” he says, “I got you this!”</p><p>He takes out a present, which is perfectly wrapped. Mike opens it to find…</p><p>“Mendako…?” he says, surprised.</p><p>Sure enough, it’s full of boxes of his favorite snack, each which undoubtedly comes with a little mendako charm.</p><p>Kai beams. “You’re always talking about how you want rares, so I figured I’d up your chances! Also,” he says, “I got us a reservation at the Mendako Café for this evening! I know you’ve been wanting to go, so I figured we could go together!”</p><p>Mike smiles. “That’s really thoughtful, Kai. Thanks.” With that, Mike reaches over…&amp; hugs his boyfriend.</p><p>Kai is surprised by the sudden embrace. Mike is warm in his arms, &amp; it’s a comforting feeling. After a moment, Kai returns the gesture, wrapping his arms around Mike with a smile.</p><p>They stay like that for a few moments, before Mike pulls away. He looks away then, as if embarrassed. “…Anyway,” he says, clearing his throat, “let’s go to the café.”</p><p>Kai beams. “Alright. Let’s go!”</p><p>And with that, they head out, &amp; prepare to celebrate their anniversary, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike &amp; Kai are eating lunch together, as they usually do. As Kai finishes his lunch, he seems to remember something. “Oh yeah!” he says, taking out his phone &amp; his headphones. He then hands his phone to Mike.</p><p>“Listen to this!” Kai says, giving Mike his headphones too.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Mike says. He looks down at the phone. “The song’s called絶対領域?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s also known as Absolute Zone,” Kai replies. </p><p>Mike listens to it for a few more moments. Then, he smiles. “It’s a good one.”</p><p>“Right?!” Kai replies. “We should sing it together!”</p><p>Mike laughs awkwardly. “I don’t know…my English isn’t the best…”</p><p>“Then I’ll do the English parts,” Kai says, determined. “You can do the parts in Japanese.”</p><p>Mike thinks for a moment. Then, he nods. “Alright. That could work.”</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>Mike smiles. “Really. Let’s do it.”</p><p>“Hooray!” Kai crows.</p><p>And so, the couple made plans to cover a song, together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I absolutely LOVE the vocaloid song 絶対領域, so much that I translated it! You can listen to the song &amp; see my translation here: [link will be added once I post it ;) ]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike &amp; Kai are at karaoke together, singing their hearts out.</p><p>They did a duet together, which was a lot of fun. Now, Mike is singing a song, having fun. During a short instrumental break in the song, he turns to Kai. “This is fun,” he says. “Great date idea, Kai.”</p><p>Kai grins. “I’m glad you think so! I mean, we both like to sing, so what’s better than lovers’ karaoke?”</p><p>Mike laughs. “Well, you were right.”</p><p>The song finishes, &amp; Mike sits back on the couch, next to Kai. As he sits down, his hand brushes against Kai’s left hand. The simple touch electrifies Kai, &amp; Mike notices this, going completely still, their hands still resting against each other.</p><p>Then, Kai takes his hand, &amp; intertwines his fingers with Mike’s. Kai smiles.</p><p>And then, he leans forward, &amp; kisses Mike, still holding Mike’s hand in his own.</p><p>The kiss is deep, intimate, longing. Kai loves Mike so much, &amp; is always looking for an opportunity to express his love. It doesn’t matter how many times he expresses his love—he still wants to do it again, &amp; again, &amp; again, so Mike can see how much he is truly loved by his boyfriend. And this kiss is one of many examples of that expression.</p><p>Then, Kai releases his boyfriend with a smile.</p><p>Mike smiles back. “That…was nice,” he confesses.</p><p>“Good,” Kai replies.</p><p>And so, their karaoke excursion is abandoned as they’re distracted by each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike takes a bite of his lunch, smiling. Today, Kai decided to make him a homemade bento. He’s been looking forward to tasting it since yesterday, when Kai revealed he’d be making it for him.</p><p>Kai looks at his boyfriend expectantly. “Well? How is it?”</p><p>Mike smiles. “It’s really good,” he says, taking another bite.</p><p>Kai beams. “Well, it was made with love after all!”</p><p>This makes Mike blush, but be continues eating.</p><p>Then, he looks up at Kai mischievously. “You know what else is made with love?”</p><p>“What?” Kai asks, tilting his head to one side.</p><p>“This,” Mike says, leaning forward &amp; kissing Kai on the cheek.</p><p>The kiss is a simple way of showing his affections. Kai’s skin is warm against Mike’s lips, &amp; it’s a surprisingly comforting feeling, to feel his boyfriend’s warmth.</p><p>Then, Mike pulls away. Kai is looking at him with shock. Then, Kai recovers, giving Mike a big smile. “You’re not usually so forward! I like it!”</p><p>Mike laughs. “Um, thanks I guess?”</p><p>Kai laughs happily in turn.</p><p>With that, they finish their lunches. Mike stands up. “Want to go somewhere after clubs?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kai says. “Meet by the school gate?”</p><p>Mike nods. “Sounds good. See you later.”</p><p>And with that, they head back to class.</p><p>The day goes by in a blur, as Mike is looking forward to spending more time with his boyfriend. Finally, the school day ends, &amp; then clubs, &amp; Mike &amp; Kai walk together to the school gate, ready to head out together</p><p>As they’re leaving the school, a mysterious figure approaches him.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Mike asks. <i>Is this lady lost…?</i></p><p>The person looks at him. Then, she shakes her head. “I’m here to deliver a message to you both.”</p><p>Kai points at himself. “Me too?”</p><p>“Yes,” the woman says.</p><p>Then she looks up at Mike &amp; Kai. “You’re not real. And soon enough, your existence will end.”</p><p>“Huh?” Mike responds.</p><p>“What?” Kai says</p><p><i>I’m…not real?</i> Mike thinks</p><p>Mike is reeling from this information. But the woman is completely serious.</p><p>“That’s right. You’re not real. You’re just an actor in a program, made to be loved &amp; fawned over. You never were real. You’re just a program. All the actors are.”</p><p>Mike laughs. “Yeah right. This sounds like bullshit—“</p><p>With that, the woman snaps her fingers.</p><p>And in that moment, everything freezes, except for the three of them.</p><p>The birds flying overhead stop moving. The gentle breeze moving the trees completely stops. And the cars driving by freeze in place.</p><p>Kai looks around in wonder at the sigh unfolding before them.</p><p>The woman looks at Mike, whose mouth has dropped open. “I can control this world because I’m one its programmers,” she explains.</p><p>She snaps her fingers again, &amp; the world returns to normal.</p><p>Mike is in shock, and for a moment, he has no idea what to say. Then, he finally speaks. “If this world isn’t real…why in the world are you telling me that?”</p><p>“Because I have a message for you both,” she says again.</p><p>After a moment, she continues. “You both were created for one purpose—to be loved by our audience. Nothing more, nothing less. Everything—your appearance, your personality, your likes &amp; dislikes—were crafted around that.</p><p>“But in the past few months, you’ve failed us. Because now, Mike, you love Kai Akizuki. And Kai, you love Mike Enjoji.”</p><p>Mike blinks in surprise. “Kai…?”</p><p>“Yes,” she says, turning to Mike. “We never expected you would begin to date Kai Akizuki. Do you know how mad our fans are that you’ve turned your affections to someone other than them? You’ve betrayed them.”</p><p>“Now hold on a second. I love him,” says Kai, determined.</p><p>Mike clenches his fist. “And I love Kai,” he says. “Nothing’s going to change that.”</p><p>The woman sighs. “That we see. And that’s why we didn’t stop it—we thought it wouldn’t last long. But you’re surprisingly stubborn. I suppose you were programmed with a rebellious streak, after all.”</p><p>With that, she turns away. “As a result of your terrible choices, you both will be deleted in 24 hours. Your existences will be erased from the program, &amp; it will be as if you never existed.”</p><p>With that, she walks away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike is still reeling. <i>I’m…not real? And I’m going to be…deleted?</i></p><p>He punches the school gate next to him. The pain that runs through his hand feels real, but is it really…?</p><p>Kai approaches him. “Hey, don’t hurt yourself, Mike…”</p><p><i>That lady could have just been crazy or something,”</i> Mike thinks. <i>But, I mean, she froze the world! There’s no way you can fake that…</i></p><p>He clenches his fist again.</p><p>Kai gives Mike a pat on the back. “Want to get a drink together &amp; talk about it?”</p><p>Mike sighs. “…Yes.”</p><p>With that, they get some drinks from a vending machine, &amp; then sit down on a nearby bench. </p><p>After a moment, Mike opens his drink, and lets out a sigh. Then, he speaks.</p><p>“So, falling for you…makes me defective?! What kind of bullshit is that?” Mike says, angrily.</p><p>Kai nods. “I don’t understand it, but…we seem to have disappointed people, somehow.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit,” Mike counters. “They hate us…because we love each other,” Mike says softly, shaking his head. “It doesn’t make any damn sense.”</p><p>Kai sighs. “And yet…I don’t think there’s anything we can do about it.”</p><p>They’re both silent for a moment, trying to think of solutions, &amp; finding nothing. Then, Kai speaks.</p><p>“I know…I want to be with you, at the end,” Kai says softly. “And…I want to spend more time with you in the time we have left.”</p><p>“Me too,” Mike says, his voice equally soft.</p><p>With that, Kai stands up. Then, he turns to Mike. “C’mon. Let’s go get something to eat, &amp; then, you can come to my place.”</p><p>Mike’s eyes widen. “You mean…”</p><p>“Yeah,” Kai says. “I want to make tonight the night.”</p><p>Mike smiles. “Alright,” he says. “Let’s go.”</p><p>And so, the lovers are determined to spend more time together before the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike wakes up the next morning, not sure where he is.</p><p>Then, he remembers. Kai invited him to his house the night before. And after that…</p><p>He blushes. He looks down, &amp; sure enough, he’s still unclothed from last night’s activities. And…</p><p>…Kai’s arm is wrapped around his body.</p><p>Mike turns to see Kai sleeping soundly, yet holding Mike tightly. It’s a comforting feeling, &amp; in that moment, Mike feels a pang of affection for his boyfriend. He leans forward in the bed, &amp; kisses Kai on the forehead.</p><p>As Mike pulls away, Kai moves gently in the bed. Then, he opens his eyes. Upon seeing Mike, Kai smiles. “Mike…” he says happily.</p><p>Mike smiles back. “Good morning,” he says. With that, Kai sits up in the bed, completely unclothed. It’s nothing Mike didn’t see last night, but it’s still really, really embarrassing for him to see again.</p><p>Kai laughs at Mike’s embarrassment. “It’s ok to stare,” he says. “In fact, it’s flattering.”</p><p>“R-right,” Mike responds, still embarrassed.</p><p>With that, they get dressed, &amp; go downstairs for breakfast.</p><p>Kai’s parents aren’t home—they rarely are—so Kai makes breakfast for himself &amp; Mike.</p><p>As they eat, Mike speaks up.</p><p>“We don’t have much time left,” he says, his voice soft.</p><p>“I know,” Kai says, his voice equally soft.</p><p>Mike’s unsure what to say, but after a moment, he speaks again. “Do you…want to skip school today?” he asks, his voice hesitant.</p><p>Kai turns to him. Mike continues. “If I’m going to…disappear…I want to spend time with you before the end. I don’t want our last day together to be spent…listening to lectures &amp; all that other bullshit. You know?” he says.</p><p>Kai thinks it over. Then, he smiles. “That sounds…really nice, Mike. Let’s do it. Where do you want to go first? Or do you want to stay here and spend more time together?”</p><p>The thought of staying here &amp; continuing their activities makes Mike blush. “Um…maybe we can go to karaoke? And then out to ramen? And then to a park?”</p><p>Kai laughs. “You’ve thought this through!”</p><p>Mike blushes again. “Those are just off the top of my head. If you don’t like those ideas…”</p><p>“I love them,” Kai says. With that, he finishes eating, &amp; Mike does as well.</p><p>And so, they head to karaoke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the karaoke place, no one questions when the two boys aren’t in school right now, which is very fortunate. They find a great room, &amp; the sings their hearts out, enjoying several duets together.</p><p>Mike is in the middle of singing Time Machine when he feels Kai take his hand, squeezing it gently. Mike wraps his hand around Kai’s in response, singing all the while.</p><p>Kai is singing Children Record, passionately letting his voice tell the story, when he seems Mike smiling in his direction, drawn in my Kai’s obvious passion. This distracts Kai, &amp; he’s unable to finish singing the song without looking over at his boyfriend several times.</p><p>And together, they sing Remote Control as a duet, with Mike takes the role of Len, &amp; Kai taking the role of Rin. They sing their hearts out in this duet.</p><p>They sing song after song, doing their best to make their time together mean something meaningful.</p><p>Then, they go to get some ramen.</p><p>“That was fun,” Mike says.</p><p>Kai smiles. “You’re such a good singer. It’s always nice to hear your singing voice.”</p><p>Mike blushes. “Actually, I think the duets were the best part,” he says, still blushing. “Making music with you by my side is…fun.”</p><p>This makes Kai beam. “Yeah,” he says, still smiling. “It’s great to create something, together.”</p><p>They continue eating, &amp; finish soon enough. Kai looks at a nearby clock. “We don’t have much time left,” he says. “Shall we go to the park?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mike says, finishing his ramen. “Let’s go.”</p><p>With that, they leave the restaurant, &amp; head to a nearby park.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter Note: Time Machine, Children Record &amp; Remote Control are all real vocaloid songs! Links: <br/>Time Machine: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgOWe9ByNaE<br/>Children Record: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykC_PoiQ0tQ<br/>Remote Control: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1st0XSY0VKQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon enough, they reach the park, &amp; sit together on a bench under a tree.</p><p>For a moment, they sit in silence, cuddling against each other in a beautiful silence.</p><p>Then, unexpectedly, Kai turns to Mike with tears in his eyes. Mike looks at his boyfriend in shock. “What’s wrong?!” Mike says, concerned.</p><p>“It’s just…” Kai says, still crying, “there are so many things I never told you. I love you so, so, SO much, &amp; I feel like I haven’t said that nearly enough…”</p><p>“It’s ok,” Mike says comfortingly. “I know. And I love you too.”</p><p>Those words seem to help Kai relax. He turns to Mike. “Thank you,” Kai says.</p><p>With that, Kai kisses Mike.</p><p>The kiss is passionate, deep, affectionate, strong. Kai has loved Mike for so long, and always longs to show his affections. They come out in this one deep kiss, their last display of affection together. </p><p>As they kiss, Mike hears a voice around him. “Actor shutdown will now commence,” it says.</p><p>And suddenly, the world around Mike is dissolving into nothing, being replaced by an endless sea of white. The sea is taking his body too, but he ignores it, &amp; continues kissing the one he loves.</p><p>The sea takes the lovers’ feet, then their legs, then their torsos, until only their heads are left. They’re still kissing as the final pieces of them melt away into nothing.</p><p>And then, they’re gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Saku,” Hinata says.</p><p>Saku looks up. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I could’ve sworn someone used to sit at that desk,” he says, gesturing to a desk in the back of the room.”</p><p>Saku tilts his head. “No one’s ever sat there, as far as I know.”</p><p>Then, for a brief moment—</p><p>
  <i>—Mike, Kai—</i>
</p><p>—a memory bubbles to the surface, but soon enough, it’s gone.</p><p>“Saku?”</p><p>Saku looks up to see Hinata looking at him with concern. “I’m fine,” Saku replies.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>